The Spider and his Butterfly
by CSMichaelis
Summary: When Alois is away, Claude looks forward to visiting his former master's daughter. Goes with my Alois and Naveen stories
1. Chapter 1

Lenora laughed as she ran through the yard,Nero barking excitedly running close behind. The young girl was nearly the picture of her father, her pale skin and long black hair which she always wore in braids seemed almost doll like, but it was her bright blue eyes and charming smile that would draw the attention. Her eyes sparkled brilliantly and her smile was infectious.

"Come on Nero, Daddy says we can play catch while Mummy's away, we can play a lot. Mummy is with Cousin Ciel today and they will not be back soon. I miss my Mummy but I know it will be okay because I have you, Daddy,Uncle Luca and Gramma. Are you ready?" The demon hound barked,wagging his tail and ran around in a circle.

Lenora threw the ball and giggled as Nero sped off to retrieve it, it didn't take long before the dog was back in front of her, dropping the ball at her feet. Lenora clapped her hands and laughed.

"Good boy, I do not understand why Mummy hates you, I love you, you are good." She said wrapping her arms around her pet. Nero wasted no time in returning the affection, he licked her cheek frantically. Lenora didn't seem to notice the figure across the street standing in her grandmother's yard silently.

The enormous spider stood still, staring at the child, its black beady eyes following her as she ran playfully, slowly it crept across the lawn nearing the path that separated it from Lenora.

Sensing its approach, Lenora grinned turning to greet the creature now close enough for her to reach out and touch.

Nero growled, his fur standing up on his back. The spider rushed forward causing the young hound to yelp fearfully and back down. Lenora shook her head, her mile fading.

"You should be nicer to Nero Claude, he's a good puppy" She scolded fearlessly.

"My apologies my Butterfly, I meant it no harm, I was merely defending myself." the spider replied gently. Claude extended a long front leg to the child in greeting. Lenora reached out her hand and pressed it carefully to the spider's leg. Claude moved his appendage slowly against her tiny palm causing her to giggle once more.

"That tickles, you are so silly Claude, I love you." Claude's heart lept at her words.

"I love you as well little one, tell me, how is your mother?"

"He is okay, Daddy sent him to have Mummy time with Cousin Ciel. I miss Mummy."

"I know, I also miss him, but thankfully, he will return you and I will see him the next time he visits your grandmother. It will be alright."

"Claude, why does Mummy say you cannot come and play with me?"Lenora asked innocently, Claude sighed.

"Because I made a lot of mistakes a long time ago and he has not been able to forgive me, nor can I forgive myself."

"Poor Claude, but you love my Mummy and me." The girl patted the large front leg sympathetically.

"That's true Lenora, you and your mother are precious to me, never forget that, One of the many mistakes I made was never telling your mother how much I love him." Claude confessed sadly.

"Why did you not tell Mummy, maybe he would have let us play. You can tell him when he is home today."

"No my dear Lenora, I'm afraid your mother doesn't care for me, he's gone so far as to tell me to stay away from you,I've given him no reason to trust me."

"Mummy does not like you?"

"No. Because of my past mistakes. I can't tell you about them now, but one day I will share the details."

"It would be nice if Mummy liked you. Then we could all play together. Do you think Mummy will be angry because we play?"

"If he knew, yes. He would be angry at me" Lenora looked down at the ground.

"Does that mean we cannot play anymore?"

"No Butterfly, it does not. I will always be here for you and your mother. I love you both very much."

"Can we play the game please?"

"Of course we can, but remember that you are perfectly safe with me and I will never allow anything to harm you."

"Yes, I know. You are nice to me." She said as the spider climbed into the tree and began spinning an elegant web. Lenora watched in silent wonder as the delicate structure was formed strand by strand, when he was finished Claude lowered himself down just far enough for the child to grab onto him, pulling herself onto his back.

"Hold on tightly now Lenora." He instructed, climbing back up and allowing Lenora to lie on the silky threads. She giggled as he spun his web around her, encasing her body but allowing her arms to remain free.

"I like the web swing, and I am safe because you will push me easy so it does not fall down. You are fun!"

"I'm glad you feel that way, I am curious as to why you prefer this monstrosity to any other form."

"Because you are a scary spider, I have not seen one bigger than you and no one would come to hurt me if there is a big spider that will gobble them up if they try to hurt me. I am very smart." She said confidently as she was being lowered down from the web, she was held up by two threads, which she gripped one in each hand as Claude carefully pushed her with his long front legs, the girl laughed.

The sound created a sense of happiness for Claude who loved Lenora as if she were his daughter, the fact that she was not, was just one in a list of regrets that would only continue to grow, he was sure of it. The guilt for what he had done to Alois tore at his heart each day since he realized the truth. He loved his former master, and because of his greed, that love would always be out of his reach. Though Alois had made it clear, Claude couldn't stop loving him or his little butterfly, in the spider's mind, they would be his to protect and cherish always, even if it was from a distance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gramma!"Lenora cried wrapping her arms around Hannah happily.

"Hello sweetheart." Hannah replied lift the child into her arms, the child giggled.

"guess what Gramma," Lenora said still holding onto the older demon.

"What dear one?" Hannah asked softly.

"Mummy and I are here to see you and play. We love you very much Gramma, you are the very best Gramma ever!"Hannah smiled.

" I love both of you very much too. I'm so happy when I get to visit with you." She lowered the child to her feet and turned to Alois. The boy 's eyes were cast to the ground and it looked as if he had been crying. She pulled him into a hug.

"What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." Hannah knelt down in front of her son.

"what did that horrid woman do to you?" Alois embraced her, tears began to fall.

"I just needed to come home for a while, I can't talk about it in front of Lenora." He said quietly. Hannah held him tighter.

"Alois, my home will always be yours, you can come home anytime you like and stay as long as you like, this door will forever be open to you. Come in and sit down, Lenora can play while we talk. I swear one day I'm going to go and have a visit with her." Hannah stood and led the two into the house.

"Gramma, Grandmother is not nice to my Mummy. Daddy has to tell her to stop it a lot. You should go and beat her up. I do not like Grandmother, but I like Uncle Victor. He is very nice to us." Lenora said taking her mother's hand as they reached the living room.

"Mummy, I love you, it is okay." Lenora comforted.

"I love you too." Alois kissed her forehead as he sat down on the sofa. "Go on and play Love." The girl hesitated.

"Will you be okay Mummy?"

"I'll be fine, go on." Alois encouraged and Lenora made her way upstairs, instead of turning into the play room Hannah had made for her, she continued through the long hall and climbed yet another set of stairs. Despite being mid afternoon, the stairs were darkened, as if eternal night had fallen on them. Lenora went up slowly, careful to avoid the creaky boards by walking to the side.

Finally she reached the black door and pushed it open.

The flame from the candles placed on the night table was the only light source and the shadows cast by the soft glow filled Lenora with dread.

"C-Claude, are you here?" She called out, moving further into the room.

"Yes Butterfly, I'm here, turn around." Claude replied, Lenora did as she was told. She tilted her head, standing behind her wasn't the enormous spider she had played with so many times before, but a man, his golden eyes looking down at her lovingly.

"What are you being today?" She asked watching his straighten his black tie.

"This my dear, is the way your mother would remember me most. I thought that the spider may be too much for you in this particular setting." Lenora gave a small smile.

"Claude, I am sad today, can you play with me, you always make me feel happy." She moved closer to him, raising her arms and allowing the demon to lift her up.

"What's wrong Lenora, maybe I can help." Lenora rested her head on Claude's shoulder.

"My Mummy is so sad. My grandmother is so mean to Mummy and Daddy does not like it either. He tells her to stop but she gets mean and Daddy brings us home. Is it bad to not like Grandmother?"

"No Butterfly, you can't be expected to like someone who's mean to you or someone you love dearly. I admit that I've never actually met your Grandmother, but I doubt that I'd be fond of her myself."

"She said a bad thing Claude, I heard her and I was angry. She said that Mummy should not be with my Daddy and he should go away so he will not come back. I do not want Mummy to go away Claude, that would make me so sad." Lenora sobbed.

"Your mother would never leave you. You're the most precious thing in the world to him. He loved you even before you were born and you made him very happy just by being here. You little one, are his miracle baby. You needn't worry."

"I know Mummy loves me, he gives me kisses and cuddles, but I get sad when Mummy cries."

"I know Lenora, I'm sorry this happened ."

"It is okay, you did not do it. Why is grandmother so very mean?"

"It's in her nature, she sees that your mother has taken your father from her and how happy your family is. Sometimes when a demon is married, no matter how much they love their mate, the mate's mother feels like they're losing their child to someone else. There seems to be an unwritten rule that is strictly followed a vast majority of the time in which mother- in- laws feel it's impossible to care for their child's mate."

"Is that why Gramma hates Daddy so much Claude?"

"Yes. Hannah sees how happy you are and that makes her happy but your father in her eyes has taken something precious from her."

"But Daddy let's us come see Gramma and Uncle Luca all the time and they come to us. Daddy would never take Mummy away."

"I know, to do so would break your mother's heart, he would never want that for your mother."

"Then why do you hate Daddy?" Claude sighed, how could he explain it to the child?

"That Lenora is a story for another time."

"Was Daddy mean to you?"

"No. One day when you're older I'll give you more answers." Claude promised. He lowered back onto her feet.

"Okay, do you want to play hide and seek Claude, it will make me feel better to play with you.."

"I'll play anything you like. Would you like to hide or count first?" The spider demon asked softly. Lenora thought for a moment.

"I want to hide, but I have a rule, you cannot be a tiny spider to hide, it would not be fair. You are too hard to see."

"I agree, shall we start our game?" Lenora nodded and Claude turned from her, beginning to count out loud. The young girl looked around the room and quickly decided on the large wooden wardrobe, she climbed in and closed the door, pushing herself as far as she could go.

Lenora smiled as she heard Claude call out to her.

"I'm coming to find you now." He said. "I wonder where you could be." Lenora covered her mouth with her hand to muffle her giggle. She was already feeling better. She listened to the creaking floor on which the spider demon crept .

"Lenora, dear butterfly, I can't seem to find you anywhere. I don't see you here, under the chair. Nor are you hiding in this box. You are very good at this game." there was a moment of silence, leaving the child to wonder what the demon was up to.

"Maybe you managed to leave the room, 'I think I'll have a look in the play room." he said at last, his voice was followed by footsteps moving in the direction of the door. Lenora giggled. She waited a moment before quietly opening the door and looking around.

Lenora grinned, the room was empty.

"Silly Claude, he cannot find me. I am going to find him now." She thought out loud. She took a step forward only to find herself lifted from the ground.

"There you are, I've found my little butterfly at last." Claude said holding her close, tickling her lightly.

Lenora laughed and wiggled in his arms. When the older demon stopped,Lenora grabbed onto his jacket tightly, resting her head on him once more,, she yawned softly.

"I thought you went to the playing room, you surprised me lots. I am not a very good hiding person."

"I wouldn't say that little one, I thought it was a good idea to hide in there, you're very smart. "Claude praised.

"Claude?"

"Yes Lenora?"

"Will you hold me until I am sleeping?"

"Yes, but I will have to take you to the play room when your mother is ready to leave, he would be very upset to find me with you."

"Okay, I wish Mummy was not so sad with you, I love Gramma and Uncle Luca very much, but I wish you were my family too. Sometimes my daddy holds me when I go to sleep, he takes me to my room." She explained.

"Your father loves you very much, that's what fathers do for their children."

"I wish I could have two daddies." She said.

"what would you do with two fathers my dear one?"

"Lots of things. I can have my daddy and you can be my other daddy, I would like that very much." She said sleepily.

"So would I Lenora, what a gift it would be to call you my daughter."

"I love you Claude." Lenora replied before falling asleep, her head resting peacefully on his shoulder.

"I love you too little one, you make my heart smile each time you visit me" He whispered making his way out of the attic and toward the playroom, he would have just enough time to lay her down and cover her up before he would once again be forced to disappear from view to watch over the child from the corner of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Lenora stared up at the giant spider who sat still in a glittering web woven in the large tree. She smiled at it but didn't speak. Her mother would surely discover the spider if she even whispered to it. Instead, she quickly turned away just as Alois exited the house.

"Mummy!" Lenora cried running to the blonde demon, who picked her up and held her.

"Mummy has to go out for bit now, but Daddy's here and Hannah's going to bring Uncle Luca to play with you a bit later. You can play with Nero if you want to, but if he gets too excited, I want you to go to Daddy." Alois instructed, kissing her forehead and lowering her to her feet.

"I love you Mummy, please come home soon. You promised to read with me at sleepy time."

"Bedtime is a long way off Love, I'll be home in plenty of time."

"Will you please tell cousin Ciel and everyone I said hello and I miss them?" She asked walking with Alois to the edge of the yard. Claude watched them from his web, his heart ached. The one he truly loved was right in front of him and yet seemingly a world away. He wanted nothing more than to change back into his human form, walk over to Alois, take him into his arms and never let go.

 _Your highness, as beautiful as ever, what I wouldn't give to turn back the clock, to have a second chance to understand my feelings for you. I would give you all the words I held in my heart all this time. I would give you everything I would call you my mate and your perfect little girl, my daughter. Oh how it pains me that you are with another. Yet I see true happiness in your eyes when he is near. I hate Naveen for taking you from me, and yet I cannot help but feel somewhat grateful that your happiness is genuine and so much more than I could ever give._ Claude sighed. Alois was forever out of his reach, this was clear and still he wished for the slightest sign from his former master, some form of the forgiveness that he didn't deserve. He didn't dare take the chance to approach Alois, not now, not after everything.

He watched as the coach stopped in front of the property and Alois gave his daughter one more kiss and hug before climbing in and watching as she ran back toward the house. Lenora turned and waved to her mother as he vanished from sight.

"Mummy's gone now, you can come play with me." Lenora called. Claude lowered himself down to the ground, holding out a large, hairy front leg. Lenora gently pressed her palm to it in their usual greeting.

"Hello Claude, I have something to tell you, can I please?" She asked grinning.

"Of course Lenora, you can tell me anything you like."

"You cannot tell anyone, not even Gramma."

"I swear it on my life."Claude vowed.

"I heard Daddy talking to Mummy last night after I was tucked in for sleepy time. Daddy thinks we should get a new baby."

"And what did your dear mother say Butterfly?"

"Mummy asked if he was mad. I do not understand what that means, Then Mummy said maybe he will think about 'dopting one someday. He does not want to be p-I cannot remember the word, again."

"The word is pregnant. It means that your mother would have a baby growing in his tummy."The spider explained. Lenora frowned.

"That does not sound very nice. Why would Mummy want that?" Claude chuckled warmly.

"Precious Butterfly, that is exactly how you came into the world. Your mother wanted it because he wanted you." Lenora tilted her head.

"Claude, how did I get in mummy's tummy, I do not remember going there."

"You were just a tiny baby then, as to how, that is a story for when you're older."

"Claude, if Mummy gets a new baby, will you love it too?"

"Of course I would Butterfly. I would love you both the same."

"I wish we could get a new baby, I would play with it and hug it lots. You could play web swing with it."

"Not until it was older dear one. A baby is much too small for that game."

"Oh. Claude...how come you can sit in your sticky web and not get stuck, you can walk on it just like I walk on the ground."

"Goodness, you are a curious little girl aren't you, so full of questions. Would you like me to show you?"

"Oh yes, I like to ask questions, Mummy said that is good. I will learn a lot if I do." Claude turned around allowing Lenora to climb on his back.

"Hold on tight little butterfly, we are about to climb into the tree and I wouldn't want you to fall." Lenora giggled, grabbing hold of Claude's body as he began his slow climb to the higher branches.

"Now what should we do?"

"Now, we find the right thread, my entire web is made of different types of threads, ones to catch thing with, or the sticky ones as you say, the ones that tell me something has come to visit me, and the one I use to play with you. Those are a mix. I know where the non-sticky ones are and walk on those. Just this way." The enormous spider began to crawl slowly around his web, Lenora laughed.

"faster Claude, please, I want to go fast!" the child cried holding on tighter.

"Just a bit faster, I don't want you to fall." he replied picking up speed and crawling all along the glittering strands below his legs. The girl's laughter filled the spider with joy. It was in his opinion, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"Lenora, time to come inside now, Mummy's bringing your cousins over to play and I want you to have something to eat before they get here." Naveen called, prompting the spider to stop.

"Coming Daddy!" Lenora cried watching her father disappear into the house.

"I don't want you to go home Claude. I love you." Lenora said softly as she was lowered to the ground from above.

"And I love you Butterfly, I promise to see you again very soon. I'm afraid I cannot stay, your mother would know me instantly, and if not your mother, your cousin Rachel would be frightened of me and tell her mother who would then find out about my visits and we would never be allowed to play again." he explained.

"Why is Cousin Rachel so afraid of spiders anyway?"

"Many are, spiders have quite a way of unnerving people dear one. Perhaps it's our many legs or our pincers, this I cannot say for certain.

"Or your big sharp pointy teeth!"

"That could very well be." Claude chuckled, raising his long, thin front leg once more, placing it carefully on Lenora's palm and wiggled it slightly.

"That tickles me!" She laughed.

"I must be off before your mother returns and you must get inside before your father gets angry with you."

"Okay, Bye-bye Claude, I love you very much." She wrapped her arms around the leg gently.

"Farewell my precious butterfly, until we meet again, always know that your spider loves you dearly. Take good care of your mother for me."

"I will, I promise." Lenora released him, watching him cross the pathway back into Hannah's yard and disappear behind the house. She couldn't stop smiling as she made her way inside, she would play with her friend another day, and she was sure to have many things to talk about. Perhaps, she thought, next time, he would stay longer and they could find a new game to play.


End file.
